


Haircut

by Tsubuyaki



Category: Original Works
Genre: Drabbles series, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsubuyaki/pseuds/Tsubuyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's aware of how long his hair's become recently but what's another option besides cutting it in order to get it out of his way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe a few spoilers for the future of the story but nothing that'll kill you.

The sun hit his face, again, and he grumbled before tossing to his side, again. The placement of his bed was less than perfect but given his belongings and the space they took up, this was the best solution. It was perfectly aligned with the morning sun when it rose. Satoru had the chance to hang curtains but that meant blocking out the cool evening breeze so he decided against it.  
It was the beginning of summer vacation and it was nothing short of sizzling. Even his house which always seemed to be chilled was burning up.  
Satoru dreaded when summer reared it's overbearing head, he never liked this season no matter how long the vacation times were. It was just hard to find anything fun to do without having a heat stroke when you stepped outside. Not to mention sweating, something Satoru had a hard time dealing with.  
He sweated a lot when he got embarrassed but summer sweat was the worst of the two for him. You have a reason for sweating when you're embarrassed but with summer all you're required to do is stand, sun or shade it doesn't matter. By this time he could feel the small beads of sweat begin to slide down his neck and back. He let out an angry huff and dragged himself to sit up. He threw his legs over the side of the bed and hung his head, rubbing the newly formed sweat off the back of his neck while doing so. If he couldn't get a lot of sleep during vacation then that'd be no different from any other day but with the sun beaming and the sweat coming, he decided it was time to get up and greet the day. He stood slowly, his legs never obeyed him when he first woke, the reason for this he never seemed to find out.  
He reached the bathroom and swung the door open, if his brother was inside there'd be singing echoing from the other side but the beginning of summer was when the most part time workers showed up and that was no time for him to be up as late as Satoru. Satoru began freshening up for the day despite having nowhere to go.  
"Might as well wander around for a bit I suppose." He spoke softly. His voice box was still working up their gears, small chatter with his reflection should do the trick. Brushing his teeth, washing his face, the usual routine and lastly combing his hair. An activity Satoru could feel himself getting fed up with doing. These past few days his hair has been awfully difficult, tangling more often and refusing to be combed. He's noticed the increase in knots every morning and the way it obscures his right eye lately, he's sure everyone else has noticed by now, probably wondering if he'll be taking care of it anytime soon. He usually never kept it this long.  
He brushed his bangs lightly with his fingers. "Maybe I am overdue for a haircu—." His words faltered at those words. Satoru's hands shook a little. He let out a light sigh and slowly began to part the bangs blocking his right eye out of view. Satoru's reflection looked back at him with dark eyes, his own of course but there were those short moments where he questioned it. Underneath the bangs was a scar, it was a much lighter color than his usual skin tone. It started towards the top of his head and touched lightly at his eyebrows, like someone had struck him but he knows the story and rather not remember it.  
He traced over it lightly, skin plumping up over the others that lie across his forehead. It wasn't recent, fairly old actually, how he's managed to hide it for this long was besides him. Perhaps hiding it caused it to never fade with the rest of his skin. But Satoru knew that's not how most scars worked. There was a boy in his class, who had scars littered across his whole muscular frame and never sought to hide them. If those scars are as old as he says they are then Satoru's scar might never blend in with the rest of his skin.  
He dropped his hand and shook his head frantically, hair falling back into place. He'd get a haircut soon but maybe when he got over the dilemma he was in. One last look in the mirror and he exited, to face the hot summer's day.


End file.
